


Love Like Ghosts

by triggerlil



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Ghost Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Prompt: "Remember when"Harry answers an alert of dark magic at Malfoy Manor, thinking it's abandoned.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679179
Comments: 27
Kudos: 70





	Love Like Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in the monthly Drarry Discord drabble challenge!! It was so fun, and I loved reading everyone's brill works 🎊

Harry ran a hand through Draco’s corporeal form, so few times had they ever actually connected, warm skin on warm skin. The smoke of his existence broke apart for Harry, wrapping itself around him, diaphanous and ethereal. When he pulled away, it reformed, falling back into place. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, candlelight flickering behind them, the flame blurred but visible through Draco’s translucent figure.

“We were not all so lucky after the war,” Draco replied, voice hoarse and unused, so different to the witty and sarcastic drawl that Harry had known in the past.

Draco was a glimmer of what he had been, as was the entire manor, dusted over with disuse, forgotten and alone. The paintings in the hallway were covered with black cloth, and Harry had the strongest urge to whip the fabric off. He wanted to reimagine the pale colour of Draco’s skin, the pink flush of his cheeks, and the blond of his hair, as opposed to the ghost that had greeted him. This hazy imitation was but a permanent memory, a physical manifestation of the past; Draco’s cheeks gaunt, eyes sunken and melancholy, harrowed as they had been in his final moments.

“I was alerted to dark magic here,” Harry said.

“There is nothing for you here, Potter,” Draco muttered, drifting farther into the oblique darkness of the manor.

Harry followed him, lighting candles along the walls as he went, “let me help you.”

Draco turned abruptly; his face wild. The only thing about him that remained the same was the coldness of those silver eyes. “I don’t need your pity, Potter. Leave me alone.”


End file.
